we're just friends, what are you saying?
by pondlilyrue
Summary: he is sick of being friend-zoned. so what does he do about it? sing. justin bieber, to be exact. i thought you'd always be mine...


It was, frankly, getting tiring.

And painful. And frustrating. Sexually frustrating too. It's like her rule is 'you can look and dream all you want, but you can't touch.' So, Sam had to face her every single day – her looking so damn cute in her skirts and low-cut blouses – and could not call her his own. She talked with him, laughed with him, touched him sometimes too. They were innocent though. A playful punch of the arm, a linking of the arms, a pat on the back when he needed it, and all of them stirred some unknown force in the depths of his stomach that made him want to dip her head down and meet her lips with his.

Just the other day, she told him, "I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Sam." _Friend, _Sam spat the word in his head. He just wished he could tell her he loved her. Some days, he could believe she felt the same way when her face flushed at his compliments, how when they hugged her arms would always linger around his neck. Those moments gave him courage. Courage to do what he was doing right now.

Sam was decked in a purple hoodie that much resembled Justin Bieber. His hair was the same way too – swept to the side, bangs at the front. He had skinny jeans and sneakers on; the typical look of the young singing sensation. Determination and nerves eased through him as he thought of what he was going to do. Basically, pour his heart out to Rachel in a song-form and hope for the best. The best being her jumping into his arms and kissing him smack on the mouth.

He walked into Glee, determined. Some people didn't even recognize him with his new attire and hair-style. He saw Rachel sitting in the front row, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Insecurities rushed through him. What if she thought he was a pathetic guy who needed to stop listening to Justin Bieber's new album? Sam put a confident look on his face as he sat at the back, opposed to where he usually sat with Rachel in the back.

Sam could feel her looking at him, but he kept it strong. He eyed the guitar in the back of the room and waited for Mr. Shuester to come into the room and start the class. When that occurred, he raised his hand. "Mr. Shuester."

The choir director looked at him, and his eyes widened at surprise. "Oh, Sam, I barely recognized you with your new haircut." Sam heard sniggers from somewhere in the room, but he kept his composure. He walked up to the front.

"Yeah," he aknowledged, "I've been working on a new image to work with my one man band, The Justin Bieber Experience." As he said this, murmurs of confusion and indignation swerved throughout the room. Mercedes' face was saying hell no, Finn looked at Sam as if he was crazy, Puck was eyeing him strangely, and Rachel was looking surprised but curious.

Quinn, though, wasn't impressed. "You've got to be kidding me," she remarked. Sam rolled his eyes at her; he was so done with her snarky attitude. Santana, the usual HBIC, looked excited for what her Trouty Mouth was going to do to win over Rachel.

"Dude, that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger," Puck said as if he couldn't believe Sam's lips could stretch to a larger proportion.

"Let her speak," Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios coach, chided the bad-ass. Sam couldn't let these comments get to him; he had to go through with this. For his relationship with Rachel. Or lack of.

Sam narrowed his eyes at them, his stubborness seeping through him. "Laugh all you want, but that kid's an epic talent. There's a number I've been working on that I want to show off." Now, most of the girls were giggling, and the guys weren't sure what to make of this all Justin Bieber Experience.

The blonde-haired boy looked to Mr. Shue. "I think this qualifies as an anthem because.. it's just hugely emotional and sums up our generation. It applies to the situation in which I am in now." Mr. Shue nodded at him, but he still looked highly amused at the thought of the jock breaking out to Justin Bieber.

Mr. Shue murmured encouragement and sat down with the rest of the Glee club. Sam walked to the back of the room and came out with a guitar and began strumming it.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh-oh_

_You know you love me,_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there.._

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

Sam put the guitar now, his confidence getting to him. He began walking towards where Rachel sat in the front and pulled her chair forward. Her eyes widened at this, and he smiled at her. She bit her lip as he sang to her.

_Are we an item?  
Girl, quit playing_

_We're just friends.._

_What are you saying?_

Rachel looked nervous as he sang it directly to her, his eyes piercing to hers. That last lyric meant so much to Sam. She kept acting as if they were just friends, but just about everyone knew that they were going to be together someday. He looked at what everyone else's reactions were. Pretty good with the ladies who were giggling, smiling, blushing, dancing (in Brittany's case). Santana looked very excited, smiling such a huge smile that made him happy too.

_There's another look right in my eye_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like.._

Sam walked to the middle of the room, prepared to break out his Bieber moves when needed. As soon as the chorus hit, he began doing the signature dances known for the singing sensation.

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Sam kept on singing and dancing, his eyes zeroed into Rachel. She did look nervous, but happy at the same time. He knew he'd be flattered if someone dedicated a song to him. It was like there was no one else in the room when he sang to Rachel. Hope surging through his veins. Fear in his mind. Love in his heart.

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever_

He would do anything for Rachel. Anything. If someone told him to jump off the Empire State Building so Rachel's life could be spared, he would do it with a smile on his face. She meant that much. His mom, his dad, his brother, his sister all noticed the change in him. He was happier whenever she was around.

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

Rachel was his first love. Sure, he liked Quinn and Santana, but the feelings he had for them greatly contrasted to what he felt for Rachel. With them, he felt the need to change to impress them. Squeeze lemons in his hair to make it lighter (he did dig his hair blonde, though, it looked pretty stupid darker), tone down the Avatar jokes and Sean Connery impressions. But, with the brunette diva, she let him get it all out and laughed _with _him, not _at _him. She was different. He was different. They could be dorks together.

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine  
_

_Baby, baby, baby oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine_

Rachel smiled at him, and he smiled right back. He flashed his classic, country-boy smile that always worked. It was pretty obvious the song was for her, so he was kind of worried about her reaction.

_I'm gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone..)_

Sam began to put his hoodie back over his head, closing the song.

_I'm gone.._

Applause rang through the choir room. All the girls were fawning over him, but he only looked at Rachel. She had a soft smile on her face, full of affection. He took her hand and kissed it. Everyone in the room gasped and aww-ed in unison. "I loved it, Sam," she told him. "You should do it more often."

Sam laughed and grinned. "As you wish," he said. He sat down next to her and took her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Throughout the whole lesson, they remained like that, linked together, knowing they had to talk about it sooner or later.

And they did. After Glee, when Sam was walking to his car, Rachel was standing by it. "I know we need to talk," he sighed.

Rachel bit her lip to contain her smile. "We do, Samuel. I was wondering, though, that song you sang in Glee.. Was it for me?" She turned her cinnamon eyes to him, and he couldn't help but notice that they looked slightly hopeful. A spark in them perhaps, like a candle.

Sam laughed nervously. "Well I kind of did sing it directly to you, so it was," he shrugged, hanging his head a little bit. He was waiting for it. The cold, cold force of rejection to smack him straight in the face.

"Why did you choose that song?" she begged the question. Sam bit his bottom lip and thought about it before responding.

"Well, the lyrics were kind of relevant to.. how I feel about you, I guess... Like the part where it says -"

"-we're just friends, what are you saying.." Rachel cut him off. Sam's eyes widened at this. "Yeah, I know.. I kind of think that applies to us too." He looked down, shoved his hands in his pockets, and kicked the gravel around his feet. Waiting. Simply waiting for the verdict.

"Sooo..." Sam dragged out the word, trying to diffuse the awkwardness that surrounded both of them. The pair both laid out their feelings on the table, but neither of them made a move to get out of their previous position.

"So... This is usually the part where you would come up and kiss me," Rachel told him matter-of-factly. Sam was stunned at those words. He looked up and met her eyes with his.

He licked his lips. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, Rachel -"

"-Just kiss me, Sam," she sighed impatiently. Sam didn't need to be told twice. He leaned over, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

While pressing his lips to hers, Sam couldn't help but send out a mental thank-you to Justin Bieber. It's true – that kid does have epic talent.


End file.
